A tale of love
by Heero1203
Summary: Okay its my first and its really short .Review or no second part .
1. Default Chapter Title

A tale of Love   
  
By Heero1203  
  
Normally I write gundam wing fanfiction but since I watch more Wb I started watching Cardcaptors .Please do not send me flames I hate them .If you have any questions email me at ZOFIA.WAWRZAK@worldnet.att.net .This is my first so dont get angry if I make any mistakes.  
  
Li:Woh wait a second a sakura and me love fic .  
Sakura: No way am I going to do this .  
Narrator :Sorry but I can do anything I want in a this fic .  
  
  
Now on with the fic ...  
  
Sakura raced toward her school for once she was hoping she wouldn't be late. In front of school Li was reading a book and leaning against a pole oblivius to the fact that he was about to get crashed into by sakura.  
By the time that Li looked up from his book it was way to late to dodge .He muttered to himself "This is going to hurt.A second later he was slammed into by a speeding Sakura .A few moments later when sakura opened her eyes she saw a unconcious Li .His face was about a half a inch from hers .When sakura noticed this she blushed a color of red that not even the world had seen before .She quickly got of him and asked several students if they could carry him to the nurse.Once at the nurses office the nurse found Li's file and tried to find his parents telephone number .When she found the parents paper she only found names signatures but no telephone numbers .The nurse asked sakura to stay with Li until she retured . A few moments later Li woke up with a groan and muttered "Next time watch where your going Sakura " through clenched teeth .A giant bump grew on his head and started pounding. "Yeah Sorry " said Sakura trying her best to look sorry ,but the bump on Li's was to funny and Sakura tried hard not to laugh.  
  
At that moment Li saw that she was laughing about the bump on his head .He got up and got a cap out from his backpack .He put it on gently trying not to make the bump any bigger .He humphed and left a bewild-  
ered Sakura behind . Li knew that he better go home he thought to himself" Dam! that Sakura such a small girl, but when it comes to the amount of damage she an do the number is endless " .Once Li got out of school he looked around trying to see if anyone was there fortunatly the bell rung a few minutes before when he was unconcious.He smiled slitely and floated into the air and flied away ."Looks like I should pay a visit to karin to get a senzu bean , well I dont have all day so .... " Suddenly Li's haired turned gold as he transformed into a super sajian. He flew off at about 10,000 miles per hour and got to Karin tower in about 2 minutes . "Yo Karin do you have a new batch of senzu's around .A cat with a staff walked in and said" Ah Li its good to see you again ,let me guess what happened this time ......... Hmmmm sakura slammed into you and knocked you out cold " finished Karin with a smile ."How did you ever know "said Li sarcastically as he took of his cap .  
  
  
Yeah I know its short , but hey I just started writing about cardcaptors with a few ideas .I think you noticed that this is a dragonball z crossover and its going to play a big part in this series .Well see Ya in "A Tale of Love Episode 2 :Sakura's Bad Hair Day . Coming out in about 24 hours .See ya then . 


	2. Bad hair Day

  
  
  
First of I would like to thank for the great reviews from the first part .Even   
if Cute Mew didn't like it for this I apoligize .This part is longer and it gets   
to explain a few things like how Li became a sajian .That's right became a   
sajian , No he was not born a sajian .Well in this part Sakura has a bad hair   
day ,how bad you ask think of it like having hair that is so bad it cant be   
combed no matter how much you wash it wont get into that one style u like.  
  
A Tale of Love Part 2 :  
"Sakura's Bad Hair Day"  
  
Li after getting some senzu beans was flying home and humming something to   
himself .He was completely healed by a senzu .When Li was flying over Tomeda he   
felt a familiar aura and thought"Hmm I didn't know Goku was in town" Li smiled   
to himself and was happy that he would see his old friend again.  
Then Li remembered how he got himself into this mess and had to become sajian   
.It all started when Li was back in Honk Kong training for the summer ,out of   
nowhere a couple of energy blasts came his way .Li thought it must have been a   
clow card that came after him from japan.When Li looked in the direction the   
energy blasts were coming from he was shocked to see two people fighting in mid   
air .Then as before some more energy blasts came his way Li was still looking at   
the sajians when a blast hit him.At the same time a air car came by and saw what   
happened to the small boy. She was shocked ,before this she was heading towards   
Vegeta's and Goku's sparring grounds t show her a Vaccine that turned anyone   
with hard diseases into a sajian by rearanging the genetic structures of the   
persons molecules.Bulma quickly drove the car down and ran up to the boy and   
gave him a shot in the arm.When she looked at the boy his body began to glow   
gold and his hair turned light yellow as she saw him turn into a super Sajian   
.Bulma automatically knew there was something wrong that Vaccine was suppose to   
be from Radditz ,when she looked at the empty container it read "SSj 3 Son Goku   
Warning extreme danger "Bulma now was getting scared of the mistake she made .  
  
Li smiled at the memory that changed his whole life forever .The very next day   
in Sakura's house Sakura was in the shower (No im not going to describe the   
exact details you Hentai kids out there ).When she got out she quickly put a   
towel on herself .When she started drying her hair soething was wrong .To Sakura   
her hair was very hard .She tried combing her hair but the comb broke "No not   
today " ,Sakura got out 12 foot bottle of hair spray used the whole thing   
up.When she tried to brush her hair the brush just bent ."Oh my god ,Not a bad   
hair day "Sakura went to her room and got dressed and put on a hat .When sakura   
went downstairs her dad went up to her and said "Good Luck on the speech your   
giving today Sakura "  
.All Sakura did was just stand there for a couple of seconds until she yelled   
out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo" .  
  
  
  
Yes I know it was short but hey I got my own life since the first part got 15   
reviews .Then this one has to get a minnimum of 20 to get the next part so   
please review all it takes is a couple of seconds .Thank You .  
Saionara.   
  



End file.
